What's the 21st Century?
by CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk
Summary: Hiccup, Toothless, and the gang are transported to Camp Half-Blood! How will the campers react? How will the gang react? And will the gang ever find their way home? Takes place after HTTYD 1 and a couple years before HTTYD 2. Please read and review!
1. I Fall Through A Portal With My Dragon

**I hope you all enjoy this! ;D**

_Hiccup's P.O.V_

Toothless and I were discovering new islands in the archipelago, as usual. It was a good break from my duties back in the village with the dragons.

"So bud, what should we call this one?" I asked my Night Fury. Toothless rubbed at his knee, and I sarcastically said "Knee Island it is. Actually how about…" here I paused to think.

_What would be a good name for an island…? _I found myself staring at the island which was shaped almost like a star…"Aha!" I yelled, startling Toothless and a small flock of Terrible Terrors.

"How about we name it Star Island because of its shape?" Toothless bounced around showing his affirmation of my idea.

"Well bud I think it's time to head back to Berk." Toothless looked at me pleadingly, his slit pupils becoming squares.

Suddenly he snorted and his pupils thinned until they were skinnier than a crescent moon. "What is it bud?"

When a dragon's eyes narrow down past the normal width, you know something is wrong. Suddenly I heard a loud whooshing noise and turned. A glowing, swirling, purple vortex had opened off the cliff Toothless and I were standing on. It started pulling chunks of earth and rock off the side of the cliff. Toothless growled.

I started running to get onto him, but the vortex was getting stronger. I started getting dragged toward it and Toothless started running after me. Toothless reached me and I latched on to his ankle.

"TOOTHLESS, HELP!" I yelled, but it was too late. My beloved dragon and I were sucked in. There was a purple flash, and I was falling through the sky. I clawed for the flight suit activation piece and pulled, but it was stuck with hardened dragon slobber. "TOOTHLESS!" I screamed again. I felt a pain in the back of my head and then my world went dark.  
**  
I gave you a tiny cliffy. I hope you think its suspenseful! I will update soon! Please Read and Review! I want to know what you think!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	2. Two New Visitors and-Nice Monsters?

**Here is the next chapter of What's the 21st Century? I hope you enjoy it! The gang from Berk will speak Norwegian in this because it was the closest thing to Norse I could find. I am using Google Translate for the Norwegian. Translations are in the bottom A/N. Chiron can understand and speak Norwegian/Norse because since the Vikings were around during and after the Roman Empire, Chiron could have learned to speak it. I am going to try to update on Saturdays now, but I most likely will not get to it until later in the day since I have skiing until 12, but sometimes stay later. I hope you enjoy!(This has exactly 1,260 more words than the last one. I counted. Sort of. Then I used a calculator.) ;D**

Percy's_ P.O.V_

I was sparring in the arena when the alarm went off. Faster than most of the demigods in the arena could blink I was outside asking what was happening. I grabbed Travis Stoll's arm. "What's going on?" I asked.

All he did was point to the sky. I turned and saw a black monster flapping its wings desperately in the air, seemingly not able to fly even though it had wings. A flash of red near its tail distracted me for a second, but then I was moving with every other demigod in the area towards the landing site.

The monster hit the ground with a loud thump and a large puff of dust.**(A/N I would have used plume, but Percy isn't the brightest tool in the shed)** The demigods gathered around it in a semicircle with our backs to the woods. We prepared for a first move that never came.

The monster stared around uneasily. About twenty or so of the fifty campers surrounding it walked forward to kill it. In a flash it shot bursts of-was that lightning? At the feet of the campers.

The campers scurried back. I walked up to the front of the semicircle and found Annabeth. After about ten minutes of advance and retreat, we found that if we stayed at a minimum of twenty feet away, the monster wouldn't shoot at us.

For the first time I got a good look at the creature. Black scales covered its entire body. It was lying on its side while facing us, and its wings were folded over its legs and its tail was tucked under them. Its eyes were a bright green with slit black pupils, reminding me of a cat but without the whites of the eyes. I asked Annabeth, "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure yet it could be a rare species of drakon or-"She was interrupted when a young camper got within fifteen feet of the monster and it shot at his feet. He yelped and dashed back into the semicircle where his friends welcomed him back into the semicircle with what seemed to be praise, judging by the look on the boy's face.

"What do you think its holding?" Annabeth asked. "Huh?" was my intelligent reply. "The monster. It seems to be holding something in between its wings judging by the way it puts its head in between them whenever we leave it alone for a short while. See its doing it now." She was right as usual. The monster was putting its head in between its wings.

"Do you think it could be an egg? I remember something in monster classes that some monsters laid eggs…" I said. Annabeth looked at me in surprise. "Looks like you actually managed to learn something for once Seaweed Brain!" I looked at her woundedly. "I'm not completely dumb Wise Girl! I managed to learn it because it sounded interesting and maybe it wouldn't get me killed so that you and mom wouldn't have to go get me from the underworld and scold me, or in your case stab me too and then shove knowledge in my mind until it's about to explode!" Annabeth looked at me surprisedly again.

"You managed to think that far? I'm surprised. The egg theory is a good one though…" and then she trailed off on another think quest. _Think quest? I'll have to give that one to Leo later… I'll tease the Athena Campers a little bit with him… _I snorted a little at that thought.

Suddenly a girl with an axe ran past me. I grabbed her arm and told her, "Whoa, if you run at that monster like that you'll be killed for sure!" She ripped her arm out of my grasp and yelled something in a language I didn't understand then continued running. "What was that about-what is she DOING?! She'll get herself killed!"

Annabeth yelled cutting herself off mid-sentence. "I tried to stop her." I said. "She just ripped her arm away and yelled something at me. Besides, she's got an axe, she'll be fine." "Wait a second- I've never seen her in camp before and the only reason I wouldn't is if she was brand new, in which case…" Annabeth said. I suddenly came to the same conclusion Annabeth did. If she was brand new she wouldn't have any training meaning she wouldn't be able to defend herself…I shared a panicked look with Annabeth, pulling out Riptide in pen form.

When I turned to the girl the monster was looking at her as she threw her axe away from herself and spoke to it softly in that strange language. Some of the campers realized what was going on and as the realization spread that she was approaching the monster without a weapon, people started yelling at her to come back.

"Come back!" came from roughly where most of the Apollo campers stood. "Are you crazy!" yelled some of the Hermes cabin. "Are you trying to commit suicide!" yelled the Ares campers. The girl just kept moving towards the monster. I started to run forwards, drawing Riptide fully as I ran. The girl reached the monster, which miraculously had not hurt her yet. "Get away from there!" I yelled. "You're going to get yourself killed!" The girl turned from the monster and saw me with a sword.

She yelled something at me, something she had been saying to the monster. I heard a long stream of nonsense, and the only word I could make out was 'Hikke'. I was confused. She pushed me back, and took my sword out of my hands, then ran back to the monster. It asked it something, and I heard 'Hikke' twice. "She yelled something at me." I said to Annabeth. "She yelled something about a 'Hikke' and she just asked the monster something with that same word."

Suddenly Annabeth gasped. I turned to face the girl. The monster was looking at us with what I could only guess was suspicion. "Tannløs, hvor er hikke?" She asked. "Jeg trenger Hikke." The monster looked at us again, than slowly opened its wings. The entire group of demigods gasped, Annabeth and I included.

"Not what I was expecting." I said. Annabeth just shook her head in agreement. I suddenly realized that we needed to inform Chiron of this situation. I turned away from the scene. "You and you!" I said, pointing at two random Hermes campers. "Go get Chiron!" They ran off, not even bothering to ask questions.

The reason was simple. In between its legs, the monster held an unconscious boy. "Hikke!" the girl exclaimed. "Hikke!" "Takk Tannløs. Takk." She said to the monster.

Then she turned her attention to the boy. The Apollo campers were in frenzy. They had bows and quivers full of arrows over their backs as they rushed around grabbing random healing supplies. I saw one that in his haste had grabbed a roll of duct tape instead of gauze, and realized when he tried to put it on a camper's leg. Chiron came galloping up.

He slowly approached the monster and the two people. Now that I got the time to look, they appeared to be about 18, if not a couple years older. Chiron stopped when the monster came up to him, growling.

He said something in some strange language to it, and then he passed. The girl looked up at him. "Hvem er du?" she asked looking at Chiron. To my surprise, he replied in the same strange language. "Jeg er Chiron. Jeg er her for å hjelpe."

"Kan du hjelpe ham?" said the girl. "Ja. Sette ham på ryggen min." The girl stood and heaved the boy onto Chiron's back. "Før vi forlater kan du fortelle dem om ikke å drepe våre drager?" the girl asked. Chiron then said, "Ja, men drager? Jeg ser bare ett."

The girl smiled and said, "Dette er hans. Mine er her." Then she turned around and whistled. A big blue monster with wings came bounding out of the woods a minute later. The campers retrieved their dropped weapons and stood at the ready.

Suddenly Chiron called out. "Campers! Do not hurt any of the dragons! They belong to these two behind me. Anyone who harms them will suffer the consequences from three places. The dragons themselves, their riders, and me. Is this clear?" A chorus of "Yes Chiron" came from the demigods. Then the girl said something to Chiron.

He seemed to reassure her, and then said, "Astrid here says that her dragon, the blue one, has a rock spike stuck in her wing. Astrid will show you where, Apollo campers."

Then the girl, Astrid, turned back to Chiron. "Hikke vil vaere trygg, ikke sant?" She asked. Chiron assured her with "Ja. Han vil vaere trygg" Annabeth said to me "So I guess Hikke is the boy…"

The girl hopped up onto the dragon, and had it extend its wing. "Det er rett der, se?" The Apollo campers started helping the dragon along with Astrid while Chiron told us to bring Astrid to the infirmary when they are done with her dragon. Chiron then galloped over to the Big House, the black dragon following. "What is going on here?" I asked. "I have no idea." said Annabeth as we walked towards the Big House.

**Translations:**

**Tannløs, hvor er hikke?=Toothless,where is Hiccup?**

**Jeg trenger Hikke.=I need Hiccup.**

**Takk Tannløs. Takk.=Thank you Toothless. Thank you.**

**Hvem er du?=Who are you?**

**Jeg er Chiron. Jeg er her for å hjelpe.=I am Chiron. I am here to help.**

**Kan du hjelpe ham?=Can you help him?**

**Ja. Sette ham på ryggen min.=Yes. Put him on my back.**

**Før vi forlater kan du fortelle dem om ikke å drepe våre drager?=Before we leave can you tell them not to kill our dragons?**

**Ja, men drager? Jeg ser bare ett.=Yes, but dragon**_**s**_**? I only see one.**

**Dette er hans. Mine er her.=This one is his. Mine is here.**

**Hikke vil vaere trygg, ikke sant?=Hiccup will be safe, right?**

**Det er rett der, se?=It's right there, see?**

**Phew. Getting all the correct Norwegian and English in there took **_**forever**_** because I didn't have all the accents on and then the English translation would change...***_**heavy sigh***_** Well, that's over now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snoutlout, (I always want to spell that **_**Snot**_**lout because that's how you pronounce it...) Hookfang, the Twins, Barf, and Belch will be coming in over the next 2-3 chapters. Please Read and Review! And check out my new one-shot Blackjack's Donuts! See you next Saturday!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	3. I Don't Think We're In Berk, Stormfly

**Hello readers! I literally almost forgot to update this today, but evidently I remembered! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or How To Train Your Dragon. If I did, they would both be the major-est fails in history. So I hope you enjoy this pitiful thing. **

Astrid's_ P.O.V._

I was flying out from Berk to see if I could find Hiccup and Toothless. We landed on a sea stack where I dismounted to see if I could see them. "Well girl I don't see them over this way, do you?" I asked Stormfly.

She had seemed agitated the past few minutes. Suddenly her pupils contracted. "What is it girl?" I whispered. Suddenly she whipped her head to a point behind me.

I turned to find a swirling purple vortex behind me. It started pulling me in. "Stormfly!" I yelled. I managed to climb onto her back before it pulled both of us in. A shard of rock from the island pierced Stormfly's wing. We came out of the portal next to a big pile of rocks that looked like a giant fist coming out of the ground. I slid off Stormfly to check the damage to her wing when I heard a familiar roar.

My head shot up. "Toothless?" I murmured. I heard him roar again then realized that where Toothless was, Hiccup would be there too. "Stay here girl." I called to Stormfly as I started running towards the roars.

I burst out of the woods to find a small village with strange looking buildings. But my focus was immediately drawn to a large semicircle of people in strange bright-well mostly bright-clothing. I heard a roar coming from behind it and thrusting myself into the semicircle, started running again. As I burst through the semicircle I saw two people-a tall boy and girl-wearing similar clothing. As I ran past the boy he grabbed my arm and said something I didn't understand.

I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and yelled "I need to find Hiccup! Let me go! Hiccup should be around here!" I ran towards Toothless again and dropped my axe so he would recognize me because all of the people had some sort of weapon on them.

As the strange people noticed I had dropped my axe, they started yelling something at me. I ignored them though. I suddenly heard yelling just behind me. I saw the boy from earlier running at us with a sword. "No!" I yelled and quickly disarmed him. "Toothless knows where Hiccup is!" Then I turned back to Toothless.

"Toothless, where's Hiccup" He growled suspiciously at the people. "Toothless, I need Hiccup." Toothless glared suspiciously at the strange people, but opened his wings in a sight I had only seen once before, after the battle with the Red Death. "Hiccup!" I gasped.

I heard a huge intake of breath behind me and then a commotion. Suddenly I heard loud thumps coming from behind me. I turned and saw a man. But he was only half man.

Where his waist ended, a huge animal's body started. Toothless stalked in front of Hiccup and I, growling. "I do not wish you or any of the humans with you any harm unless you give me reason." Toothless let him pass. I looked at him warily, but if Toothless trusted him enough to let him near me and an unconscious Hiccup, I guessed I should trust him.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I am Chiron. I am here to help." The strange beast man said. "Can you help him?" I asked, gesturing to Hiccup. "Yes. Put him on my back." Chiron said.

I heaved Hiccup onto his back. I heard Hiccup give a small moan of pain. "Before we leave can you tell them not to kill our dragons?" I asked him. "Yes, but dragons? I only see one." I smiled and said, "This one is his. Mine is here." Then I turned around and whistled for Stormfly. She came bounding out of the woods and the strange people scattered.

Suddenly Chiron yelled out something to the strange people. They looked nervous, but they lowered their weapons. Suddenly I remembered Stormfly's wing. "Chiron?" I said. "Yes?" he said, turning back to me. "My dragon's wing is wounded." "We can get that taken care of." He assured me.

He then called something out to some of the people. About five people came forward. "It's right there, see?" They started forward towards Stormfly until she growled. "You have to put down your weapons." I said. They stared at me. I had forgotten that they couldn't understand me. I walked over to one of them. I tugged off his bow and quiver and took the supplies out of his hands.

Then I led him towards Stormfly and placed my hand on her snout. I motioned for him to do the same, and he looked at me like I was crazy. I motioned to him to do it again and he tentatively put his hand on Stormfly's snout and she nuzzled it. I showed him how to scratch under her chin, and she collapsed. I repeated this process with the other four.

Then we set to work removing the rock spike. Suddenly I saw Toothless bound over to a group of strange people and snatch something from them. He then came bounding over to me and dropped something at my feet. It was Hiccup's prosthetic.

I hadn't even noticed it was gone. The group of strange people had finished with Stormfly's wing, so I asked one of them "Where is Chiron?" She looked confused for a second, and then apparently recognized his name. She gestured for me to follow her.

I whistled for Stormfly and Toothless. She led us to a large blue building made of wood that was much different from the ones at home on Berk. Stormfly had to stay outside as the girl led me inside. Toothless bounded after us.

She led us through the house and into a room. Toothless gingerly sniffed Hiccup, who was lying on a bed, then lay down on the floor with his eyes on Hiccup. The girl was looking over him to see if he had sustained any injuries. She bandaged his head while I sat on a chair. My attention drifted, and I found myself staring at a beautiful painting.

It had a lake and a peaceful wood, covered in a mysterious mist, and bathed in the beautiful light of a rising sun. The girl suddenly gasped. I jumped and looked at her. She was holding up Hiccup's foot. She asked me something, and the message was clear. What happened to his foot?

"It's an old injury." I said. I held Hiccup's prosthetic up to his foot. "He made this when he lost it."

A small smile came to my face when I remember how he was when he first got it. Stumbling around like he was just learning how to walk again. If not for Toothless, he would have had a lot more bruises than he got. I refocused on the girl. She still looked stunned. I smiled at her, and then she left. I looked at Hiccup. He looked so peaceful lying there. I must have dozed off, because the next thing I remember is Toothless nudging me. I sat up in my chair. Then I noticed why Toothless woke me up. Hiccup woke up. "Hiccup!" I yelped, and hugged him tightly.

Then I gently punched him on the arm and said, "Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He looked around and said, "Thanks, Astrid. But where are we?" I looked down.

"I don't know. I remember a purple vortex, and then I was in some woods. I heard Toothless and then there were some people in weird looking clothes. They were gathered around Toothless, and he was covering you like he did after the battle with the Red Death. The people thought we were attacking them. None of them speak our language, except for this man-beast named Chiron. He brought you here." I looked up.

Toothless nudged him gently and gurgled. Hiccup was thinking. "Well-" He was cut off by a commotion outside. I heard a dragon roar. "Is that-" "Meatlug." Hiccup confirmed. I tossed him his prosthetic, which he quickly put on.

Then I led him out. We hopped onto Stormfly and Toothless, and then we flew over the-place. Bunches of the strange people were streaming towards a lake. On the lake, Fishlegs and Meatlug were flying above their once again crashed boat, looking around confusedly.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless and Stormfly screeched loudly. Fishlegs and Meatlug looked up. We landed on the far shore of the lake as they flew to join us. Hiccup and I looked at each other and I asked one question.

"What is going on here?"

**So, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, and now Fishlegs and Meatlug are trapped in the 21st century! The rest of the gang should be coming in the next two chapters. See you next Saturday! Please Read and Review!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	4. Fuzzy Animal Slippers and Demon Children

**...Hi? I know it's been Forever, (yes, with a capital F) and I really have no excuse, except that it got crazy juggling two stories, and then I got massive writers block, and then supreme laziness, but hey I'm back now! CELEBRATE! *confetti* *'Celebrate' starts playing* CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES, COME ON! (Celebrate good times)~ So I'll leave the rest of what I want to say for the bottom A/N so you can read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Percy Jackson. Just a really annoying muse. *In background* You take _way_ too many vacations!**

_Fishlegs P.O.V._

Meatlug and I were working on the _Hopeful Puffin V***** _and were ready to go for a test run. "Alright girl, ready?" I asked her. Meatlug snorted in response. I opened the sail, and it billowed out, caught by the wind, and we started forward, Meatlug buzzing her wings to help speed us.

We slowly edged into the calm waters of the slight bay at the edges of Berk. The _Hopeful Puffin V_ was going to succeed! "We're off Meatlug! She's doing fine, keeping a steady pace…" I bent to check for potential leaks in the bottom of the boat, when Meatlug snorted and there was a flash of light. Suddenly, the _Hopeful Puffin_ started taking on water, and I quickly hopped onto Meatlug.

"Well, she served us well, if only for a few seconds." I said to Meatlug as we watched the boat that was finally going to sail sink into the depths of the sea- or actually, lake. I realized that Meatlug and I were hovering above a lake that bordered a place with several strange buildings- whose occupants were streaming out towards the lake, dressed in oddly bright orange clothes.

I could hear a cacophony of clanging metal and shouts as they congregated on the shore. Then, from above I heard a faint shout and then, quickly following the shout, the roars of a Deadly Nadder and Night Fury- Stormfly and Toothless. They flew towards the opposite shore of the lake as the orange-dressed people and settled there, where I could see their riders, Hiccup and Astrid, dismounting. Meatlug and I quickly flew over to them and settled to the ground.

* * *

_Hiccup's P.O.V._

Fishlegs quickly clambered to the ground and greeted us. "Where are we?" He asked, looking around. "I'm not too sure." I responded. Astrid and I then told him on what had happened since our arrival, (well, actually mostly Astrid, since I had been out cold) while the dragons eyed the orange clothed people on the other side of the lake. I noticed a few girls who were standing with their ankles in the water, holding bits of wood and shrieking angrily,****** while some other people tried to calm them.

As we finished, a man with the lower half of a beast with hooves, who I took to be Chiron, approached us. "I expect this is another of your friends?" He asked Astrid. "Yes, this is Fishlegs and Meatlug." She responded, motioning to the boy and his dragon. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the clump of orange thinning out as the people who stayed in this place dispersed to wherever they were going.

The man-beast turned to me. "Feeling better? I am Chiron, and we met earlier, but you were unconscious at the time, so I expect you do not remember." I nodded to him. "Sorry for all the trouble." He shook his head. "It's not your fault. We've been working on who could have caused the portals, but we haven't made very much progress.

Just let me know if you're expecting anyone else." He winked at us. I shook my head ruefully. "I don't know if anyone else will show up, but if any of our friends do, you'll know." I said, thinking of the twins and Snotlout. Chiron smiled, and looked about to say more, but a girl in orange with brown hair ran up, yelling something angrily in another language.

She saw us and seemed to stop mid-sentence, staring at us and then the dragons. Chiron turned to her and seemed to ask her something in the same language, where she started off again, gesturing towards the odd, mismatched buildings near the center of the place where we were.

Chiron turned back to us. "I must take care of something now, I suggest you return to the Big House and we will take care of your accommodations. Just try not to surprise anyone too badly, hm?" He said with a twinkle in his eye. Then he followed the angry girl, and I noticed as she passed, some wildflowers flared almost angrily, if plants could express feelings, anyways. I shrugged and looked to Astrid and Fishlegs, then we started up the hill towards the large blue house situated there.

* * *

**DON'T DELETE AGAIN, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!**

* * *

**(:!~LATER~!:)**

* * *

I bolted up to the sound of screaming and yelling. I grabbed my prosthetic from the small table next to my overly soft bed, put it on, and jumped up and across the room, to the bed where Fishlegs snored.

I shook him awake, and we rushed into the hallway with Toothless, who was worriedly sniffing the air. We met Astrid, and we wordlessly hurried down the hall and outside, where we were met with chaos. People ran around, in various states of readiness. Some guys were walking around without shirts, others trying to shove their feet into helmets, and I saw some small girls in brightly colored, patterned clothes with fuzzy shoes that looked like strangely colored animals.

One older girl ran past in an odd combination of short leggings, a chestplate, one shoe that barely covered her foot, and a heavy-looking boot on the other, with disheveled blonde hair flying everywhere as she sprinted towards the source of the commotion, the forest at the edge of the place. I could see fire above the trees, and roars. The roars sounded like a Monstrous Nightmare.

I glanced at Astrid and saw she had come to the same conclusion that I had. "Hookfang." We said at the same time. By now, Stormfly and Meatlug had trotted up, and we all mounted our dragons and flew towards the source of the noise. We reached a place inside the forest where a stone cliff rose, and when we landed, saw the source of the fire.

Hookfang was flaming, and roaring at a boy standing in front of the cliff, while Snotlout had his back to the tree, and was screaming, "Demon child! DEMON CHILD! Spawn of Surt!" Over and over again. When he saw us, his screams of, "Demon child!" escalated, and he raised a shaky finger to the boy. This boy was flaming, and didn't seem to be bothered by it.

He had wildly curly dark hair, was wearing one of the orange tunics, and had a belt with several pouches on it. And he was flaming. Astrid, Fishlegs, and I stood in shock, until some of the other orange tunic people showed up with Chiron.

Snotlout shakily came to stand with us, and Hookfang laid on the ground near the other dragons, smoke curling out of his nostrils contentedly. Snotlout was still muttering about the flaming boy, who when Chiron and the other people showed up had suddenly gone out, and we were talking to Chiron. Then I realized something and turned to Astrid in horror. "Astrid," I said. "The only ones not here are the twins."

***Yes, I did just totally and unashamedly steal that from the books. (I read a few of them a couple years ago)**

****The Naiads are angry because _The Hopeful Puffin V _sank in their lake and left a bunch of wood everywhere.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed! I expect to update soon (Don't worry, I won't make you wait another year) at least hopefully. 'Soon' can be pretty relative. I am so sorry that I made you wait a year! I would be despairing and wondering 'Did they die? Were they injured? Did something happen? WILL THEY EVER UPDATE AGAIN!?' But don't worry, none of those things happened to me! I'm sorry if Chiron seemed a little OOC, he sounded really Dumbledore-y to me, guess it's because I just finished re-reading GoF and am now re-reading OotP... chalk it up to him being rusty with his Norse! :) And now I'd like to move on...**

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed over the past year and two months. Every time I saw one, it would make me guilty and want to write, you guys are fantastic! This actually would have been out a few days earlier, but I didn't save what I wrote before going downstairs, and then the computer got turned off, and then Word wouldn't let me save the new version I had written, and the Wi-Fi wasn't working so I couldn't transfer it to a Google Doc and then it got deleted. -_- So, anyways, I would like to thank all the readers who reviewed and made me feel guilty so I finally sat down and wrote this, including,  
**

**Aligator**

**KevinTNTBanana**

**silverwolvesarecool**

**Silver Blue Eyed Wolf**

**DemonicMnemonic**

**Rayne Arianna Maranochi**

**chonacki117**

**PrincessOfAtlantis101**

**snowflake45**

**katemiller**

**hamadabrosrule**

**Turtlekier42**

**TheSilentFury**

**wittyusernames**

**Eeveecat1248**

**Becca**

**Zoey Sparks**

**Sunshinemoonpops**

**Majia DragonWings**

**Cheshide**

**You all made me feel so guilty (and KevinTNTBanana pestered me for the first few months...) and this is what came out of it! I APPROVE OF THIS GUILTING! Much love and thanks to you all, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, I LOVE YOU ALL! BYYYYEEEEEE! :)**

**MAY THE 4th BE WITH YOU ALL!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


	5. Twin Tricksters

**...Hi... I'm the absolute worst at this. I am so sorry you guys got stuck with me like this... But, GOOD NEWS! I FINALLY MOVED THIS STORY TO MY GOOGLE DOCS SO I CAN WORK ON IT ANYWHERE! SO YOU *should* BE GETTING MORE/FASTER UPDATES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! And, I should be finishing my only other multi-chapter story soon, so even more time for writing this story! Yay again! I can't believe we're only on chapter 5, guys. I feel really bad... Thanks for sticking with me! Anyways, I'll let you read now...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or How To Train Your Dragon. Otherwise you would be in trouble.**

* * *

**LAST TIME**

_Then I realized something and turned to Astrid in horror. "Astrid," I said. "The only ones not here are the twins."_

* * *

_Hiccup's P.O.V._

Then, a boom shook the air, and a two headed shape flew overhead, with several people's shouts of delight echoing down to the campers and Vikings. I dragged a hand down my face. "Oh, no…"

* * *

_The Twin's P.O.V._

Neither Tuffnut or Ruffnut had _any_ idea where they were, but they didn't care too much. They still had Barf and Belch, of course, and as they flew over the dark area, they saw an opportunity. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, oh sister of mine?" Tuffnut asked the other rider. "Only if you're thinking what I am." She replied. They cackled and swooped down towards the sleeping camp below, ready to wreak havoc.

* * *

_The Stoll's P.O.V._

Yeah, it was past midnight, and yeah they would be in trouble if the harpies caught them, but Travis and Conner were confident in their abilities. They stole through the shadows towards their target, alert for any sign of trouble. They looked up at their target, the Ares cabin, with its ugly boar head, and smirked at each other. Conner quietly scrambled onto the windowsill of the cabin, then to the door frame, carrying various colors of hair dye, glitter, and something that looked suspiciously like a unicorn horn. Meanwhile, Travis hefted several of what looked like water balloons, but most likely weren't, and threw a few at the walls.

They exploded against the walls, splattering a liquid that was definitely not water everywhere. It was hard to tell the colors, due to the darkness, but it looked like paint. As Connor slicked the fur of the boar's head back with a pale colored hair dye, Travis used up all of his paint balloons, and pulled out a pack of giant stickers. He strategically placed the sparkling rainbows, flowers, unicorns and peace signs in spaces where there wasn't wet paint. As Connor placed a brightly colored horse's mane on top of the boar, a shape came swooping out of the sky, with two yelling people on top of two heads of some sort of creature. Connor fell from his perch in shock, barely missing a land mine, while Travis hurriedly pulled out his dagger.

The beast landed a few yards away from the Stolls, and they looked around nervously for the harpies as they crept closer to the beast and its riders. "Wait," Travis whispered, grabbing his brother's arm. "Is that one of those crazy people with the dragons?" Connor paused, looking at the beast that could feasibly be a dragon. "I don't know, it doesn't look like any of them." He whispered back.

"But they've been arriving all day, couldn't it be another?" Travis pointed out. Both were silent for a moment. "Well, we can always ask," Conner said. "We know the other one's names." Still, as they walked into the moonlight, years of demigodly training and the recent war had them gripping their daggers tightly, just in case. "Hello," Travis called, leading Connor to immediately smack him while frantically looking around, hissing "Shhhh!" just in case a harpy found them. Travis lowered his voice. "Uh, do either of you know… what were their names?" He asked his brother.

"Uh… _Hiccup_. I think. Do either of you know _Hiccup_? _Hiccup_. Or _Astrid_. _Fishlegs_. _Snotlout_. You know any of them?" The two strange people, who looked remarkably alike, looked at each other. "_Hiccup_?" One of them repeated. Then the other laughed and said something else. The one with the pointier helmet pointed to the cabin behind them and asked something else. The Stolls blinked at him. "I think he's asking if we did that." Conner whispered to his brother. Travis nodded and held up a sticker sheet. "Yeah, we did that." The two people laughed and headbutted, which seemed to make them dizzy for a few seconds. Then, the one with the braids, who Travis guessed was a girl, dismounted, and Pointy leaped off too.

"_I'm Ruffnut, and he's Tuffnut."_ She said. Then Pointy chimed in. "_Ruffnut."_ He said, pointing towards the girl. He then pointed towards himself. "_Tuffnut."_ Travis blinked. "Uh… Travis." He said, thumbing towards himself. "Connor." His brother said. Braids stuck her hand out. "_Nice to meet you." _She said. Travis and Connor shook hands with her, and _Tuffnut_ just kind of waved. Then an evil smile crossed his face.

He motioned towards the dragon and then pointed to them, gabbling something along the way. Connor smiled and looked at Travis, who grinned back. They knew tricksters when they saw them. They awkwardly climbed onto the dragon (dragons?) and flew into the air, hollering loudly, not really caring about the harpies anymore. Then, one head released some sort of a gas, and the other sparked it a few moments later, causing the gas to explode. The Stolls looked at each other. "That was AWESOME!" They yelled at the same time.

Then, an alarm started going off in the camp below and the still jumpy campers started to come out of their cabins. The Stolls looked at each other, but before they could do anything, _Tuffnut_ and _Ruffnut_ whooped and the dragon(s) leapt forward in the air, causing another explosion, and as they swooped down towards the Ares cabin and saw the surprised looks on Clarisse and the other's sleepy faces, the Stolls found themselves not caring. It wasn't like they were going to hurt anyone, anyways.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! I reallyreallyreally want to know what you think! (Also any and all reviews guilt me into writing...) Have a great day guys! Good luck with school! (I haven't started yet. This school system is CRAZY. But at least I have time to start my summer reading... *guilty smile* So, be safe, do well in school, don't die, don't drown in homework, if you're still having some summer, happy summer, and to everyone: GOOD LUCK!**

**~CHBNewRomeHogwartsBerk~**


End file.
